


Loyal Piece of Metal

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [180]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, POV Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: wincest fic based on s11e04 with top!Dean/bottom!Sam (anal, rough sex), jealous!dean and Impala POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Piece of Metal

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't quite sure the direction to take this story, but hopefully it's enjoyable anyways!

**Prompt** : wincest fic based on s11e04 with top!Dean/bottom!Sam (anal, rough sex), jealous!dean and Impala POV

 

The Impala had been there since the boys were toddlers, since there was just one green-eyed baby and then four years later a hazel-eyed one that was the center of the elder’s world. She’d watched them learn to walk and talk and read, doing homework in her backseat and sleeping in each other’s arms. The Impala had witnessed their first kiss—to girls, and then to each other. She’d seen hidden affections, ducking away from the rearview mirror and their sweat stained her backseat the first time they were intimate. There were tears when they lost loved ones, and when they lost each other, and she’d heard laughter when they celebrated each other.

Yes, the Impala had been there throughout their lives. She was the one constant, cared and loved for almost as much as the boys loved each other. Her door was yanked open with a creak that no grease could fix and then Dean slid into the front seat, his hands caressing the wheel. He sank back into her leather seats and she could feel his tension. “I just don’t understand, baby,” Dean said, stroking her leather seat. “He makes me so _frustrated_. He always has. He gets under my skin more than anyone else.”

Sam. The other Winchester, Dean’s favorite person, and the one that irritated him the most. “I know I shouldn’t be jealous because he’s always going to be but I swear, sometimes he flirts just to piss me off. And it works, too.”

Dean pushed the key into the ignition and she purred comfortingly. “Baby, you’re always there for me,” Dean murmured. “Thank you baby.”

Sam flung open one of her doors and got in. The impala wished she could push the two boys together, brothers shouldn’t fight. “What’s your problem?” Sam snipped.

“Oh, are you talking to me? I figured you’d flirt with that convenience store whore for a little longer.”

“She’s a nice girl, don’t call her a whore.”

“She was practically shoving her tits at you,” Dean grumbled. “Did you even drop into conversation that you were taken? That you were having sex with your _big brother_?”

“What is your problem?”

“My problem is that you were flirting with someone, Sam? I thought you were the good boy, the faithful one. If you don’t want to be in a relationship with me–,”

“Okay, are you getting all of this out of me having a friendly conversation with someone?” Sam interrupted. “What, are you fucking jealous or something?”

Dean snorted and the impala felt his nails dig into her wheel. “I’m not _jealous_ , Sam. Don’t be an idiot.”

The impala had heard his confessions earlier and urged Dean to just talk about his feelings honestly. Bottling things up would only hurt the brothers in the long run. “Look, I don’t want to do this right now,” Dean said. “Let’s just get back to the motel room and do what we’re supposed to do and finish this hunt.”

“Fine, as long as you can control your jealousy,” Sam retorted.

“I am not fucking jealous!”

The impala listened to them fight and felt her doors slamming and the brothers getting out. She heard arguing turn to angry kissing, full of fight and competition, and felt Sam’s broad chest pressed against her hood. Through the front window there was the image of Dean sliding Sam’s pants off and molding the cheeks off his ass in his hands, grabbed a tube from his pocket and slicking lube over his fingers. Fingers were pushed in roughly, then the rough sound of flesh hitting her food. Sam’s face was contorted in pleasure as Dean’s cock nailed into his tight hole, her hood getting slick with their sweat.

“’M not jealous,” Dean grunted, slamming his hips into Sam. “I know you’re mine, I know that you’re never going to come home with anyone–,” He slammed his hips in. “­But–,” he pulled out until just the tip was inside. “ _Me_!”

“Yes!” Sam groaned. “God, you’re so hot when you’re jealous.”

“You’re fucking mine,” Dean growled. “My brother, my lover, my tight little hole! Little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sam cried. The impala felt the slide of his erect cock on her hood. “Yes, love your cock, love you!”

“I love you too,” Dean panted, his hips tightening and then he shuddered and collapsed on Sam. Sam twitched and hot come covered the hood Dean so meticulously washed and polished.

“I was jealous,” Dean admitted. “I worry sometimes that I can’t give you everything you need.”

“You’re my best friend, my brother, my boyfriend, my soulmate—you give me everything, you always have,” Sam assured. Dean stroked his damp hair out of his eyes and kissed Sam lightly.

“I know I’m possessive, but it’s just because I love you.”

“It’s okay.” Sam smirked. “I think it’s hot.”   
Dean laughed and both of them climbed into the impala. “You know, our lives are chaotic, but baby has always been here for us.”   
Sam nodded and patted her dashboard lovingly. “She is a loyal piece of metal.”

The impala purred comfortingly when Dean slid the key in, content now that there was peace again in her front seat. Yes, she’d watched the boys go through all the highs and lows, she was their caretaker, completely devoted. No one else would ever feel right riding on her leather seats, no one would fit more than the two boys scrunched up when sleeping.

The impala was their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not accepting fics right now because i have a pretty long list but soon i'll open up again!


End file.
